Singapore Sports Hub
The Singapore Sports Hub ( ; ) is a sports complex currently under construction in Kallang, Singapore. It is being built on the original site of the National Stadium, for which demolition began on 29 September 2010. Construction on the Singapore Sports Hub began in 2011, with the foundations laid in February 2011 and is expected to open by April 2014. Stadium MRT station will serve the Hub when it is completed. A football match has been arranged to be the first event which will take place in the Sports Hub when it opens. Facilities The facilities of the new 35-hectare Sports Hub will comprise: * A new 55,000 capacity Kallang Stadium with a retractable roof and comfort cooling for spectators, which when completed will be the largest free spanning structure in the world; * A 6,000-capacity Aquatics Centre complete with leisure facilities; * A 3,000-capacity Sports Arenas which will be scalable, modular and flexible in layout; * A Water Sports Centre to enhance sports offerings in the Kallang Basin; * 41,000 sqm of commercial space for leisure, shopping and dining activities; * A Sports Information and Resource Centre (SIRC), comprising a library, a sports museum and an exhibition centre; * Sports Promenade for sports and recreational space; * Community Areas providing a myriad of community sports activities, including a playground for toddlers, hard courts, skate park, lawn ball, giant chess set, rock climbing, and beach volleyball Work delays Demolition work on the existing National Stadium was slated to begin in 2008, however, the project has been delayed due to the financial crisis of 2007–2010 and high construction costs. The new Sports Hub was initially planned for completion in 2011 but was delayed. In 2008, it was mentioned that barring any major problems, the hub should be ready by 2013 when Singapore hosts the 27th Southeast Asian Games. However in 2009, further delays were announced. In August 2010, it was officially announced that the contract to begin construction had been signed and that construction was finally moving forward with the National Stadium due to be demolished in October 2010 with the completion of the Sports Hub in April 2014. Demolition of the National Stadium started with a groundbreaking ceremony on September 29, marking the official end of the Grand Old Dame. Bid process Three finalist consortia (Singapore Gold Consortium, Alpine Mayreder, Singapore Sports Hub Consortium) submitted their plans in Feb 2007. On January 19, 2008, the Singapore government awarded the development of the Sports Hub project to Singapore Sports Hub Consortium (SSHC), led by Dragages Singapore Pte Ltd. During the announcement of the successful bidder at a press conference, the minister of Ministry of Community Development, Youth and Sports (Singapore), Dr Vivian Balakrishnan said, "The Consortium displayed significant strengths in programming, team culture and partnership, functionality and layout. It also offered the best value for money solution for Singapore." Kallang Wave Mall Kallang Wave is a new shopping mall at Sports Hub, Singapore. It will be owned by YourStudent and Sports Hub Private Limited (YourStudent Alpha). Outlets *FairPrice Xtra *H&M *Uniqlo *Forever 21 *Harvey Norman *New Balance *Hoops *SportsLink *AOne Claypot *Curry Times *Smoothie King *A&W *Burger King *Fun Toast *Starbucks *Aston's *Manhattan Fish Market *Popeyesv Usage Sports See also * Fico Sports Hub * Singapore National Stadium * Singapore Sports Council References External links * Singapore Sports Council website Category:Sports venues in Singapore Category:Kallang Category:Proposed stadiums Category:Football venues in Singapore Category:Rugby union stadiums in Singapore Category:Retractable-roof stadiums